What Are You Waiting For?
by Desiree Jones
Summary: With Nikki's secret out, things between Jonesy and Nikki are ... not so good. Will things get back to the way they was, or will they become a couple? Or will they stop talking, forever?
1. Chapter 1

**What Are You Waiting For?**

Disclaimer: I don't ownt he characters of 6teen.

By: Desiree

**Nikki's POV**

Here we are, all hanging out. Caitlin is working at the Lemon, I'm on my breakfast and so is Jonesy. Jen's at work, Wyatt's also at work. And Jude is... just uh, walking around. You know, I have never thought that I would do what I did last night but I did something. Something bad. Something wrong.

A couple of months back, Jonesy and I had a serious talk. We ARE NOT a couple but that doesn't mean that we don't want to be. We spoke about this very topic.

**...Flashback - Jonesy and I's Conversation...**

"Nikki, I think that it's about time that you and I spoke about this," Jonesy looked at me and grabbed my left arm.

"Talk about what?" I pretended to not know what Jonesy was talking about, but I sure as heck did. He was talking about us being in love and being a couple.

"Nikki, I know that you know what I am talking about. Us..." Jonesy smiled. "Being in love with each other. Why can't we go out?" he asked.

"I've told you before Jonesy, I don't want to break the friendship apart," I said Then I started to walk away but Jonesy stopped me.

"And how exactly with us going out ruin what friendship we have, Nik?" Jonesy asked me.

" Jonesy, you are not **that **dumb now are you? I've told you before... and you know why too. We cannot share a romantic relationship because, it would ruin the friendship by, if we went out and broke up, it would split the group in two. Besides, we could drift away from the group while we draw closer to each other and then if we broke up, it would be a complete mess," I told Jonesy.

"But who says we are going to break up?" Jonesy looked at me and he put his hands on my shoulders.

I looked at Jonesy deeply in the eyes. "I don't know, but what I do know is this. If we did break-up, it would kill me. I love you completely, I'll let you know that much but for us to have a relationship now, it would probably be a mistake and if we broke up I wouldn't bare it. I just don't think I am ready for a relationship but when I am, I'll let you know. And I promise you this much, you are the keeper of my heart," Then I gently kissed Jonesy on the lips. When I pulled away he smiled at me.

"I love you," Jonesy said to me. "And I understand. You are worth the wait and I don't want to rush you," he said to me.

"Thanks," I said hugging him. Then I pulled away. "I have to go now, make some money.."

**...End Flash Back...**

Jonesy, who is sat next to me looks at me with great concern. I have an extremely worried look on my face and he notices it. "Nik, are you alright?" he asked me.

I looked at him. I know what I did last night was wrong and hiding it from Jonesy now was also wrong but I couldn't tell him. It would break his heart. "Yeah, I'm great!" I faked a smile and then I jumped up to my feet. "Oh wow, look at the time, I got to go to work, see-ya!" I said quickly and left. As I was walking to the Khaki Barn I couldn't help but think about the mistake that I had made last night, a mistake that I couldn't quite remember but was told about this morning. On the way to the Khaki Barn, I passed by Stick-It's. It's were my friend Jude works too. Wow... and I thought that he was just out walking around.

"Hey Nikki!" Jude called out as I was walking along.

I walked over to him and looked at him. I still had that worried look on my face. "Jude, are you going to talk to Jonesy about last night?" I asked him.

"I dunno dude, I'm not smart, but I think that's your job," Jude observbed. "I mean, you are the one that broke the promise... and I know I was probably more of the blame here but..."

I looked at Jude. "You have no idea how I feel right now do you? Jonesy asked me just then was there something wrong and I lied to him. I can't hide this secret from him Jude, I just can't.."

"But dude, Jonesy is like, going to totally hate me if he finds this out," Jude said to me.

"Jude, you know as well as I do, Jonesy has a right to know," I told Jude. "And I am going to tell him, right after work," And with that, I left. I was shaking like heck, I was so nervous about telling Jonesy my big secret. Thank goodness I had work in between my little now and my little confession, because I seriously need to think this over.

**I have started yet another 6teen fanfic in which I hope you are enjoying so far. I know that a certain someone knows what is going on here but for her sake, I'll add some little surprises, which will be good for everyone. Anyway, that's all for now.**

**6teen Mega Fan,**

**Des**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Are You Waitnig For?**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

****-**Nikki's POV-**

I was at the Khaki Barn being ever so bored. Well, that wasn't really anything new for me. I spend most of my hours being bored while I attend work here anyways. Why the heck couldn't I get a job somewhere else? I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles. I looked up and I saw one of the clones coming my way. _Great, just what I needs..._ I mumble to myself. I seriously can't stand the clones, if I could, I would crush them all together and make them one... actually, on second thought, that may not be such a good idea, if you get my drift.

"Uh Nikki, you are so like, no being a very good Khaki Barn member today, then again since when are you?" Chrissy laughed in her annoying voice. I swear I could...

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing my hands up the air and rolling my brown eyes. "I'm going on break," And with that, I got up and left the Khaki Barn. Tahnk goodness, one more minute in that place and I would of went totally insane. As I was walking back to the Lemon, I saw Jonesy talking to some girl. A girl that I didn't even know, so I decided to go check it out. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Amanda," Jonesy said to the girl. "I cannot go out with you, you see I'm single but I am in no way available," he told her. "I promised this girl, whom I love very much, that I would wait until she was ready for a relationship," he said.

Tears started to built up in my eyes as I listened some more to the conversation.

" Well, I guess I understand, but you don't know what you're missing out on," Amanda said to Jonesy.

"Well, I already know who my angel is, and I know that she is worth the wait and I know that I can trust her. We're extremely close friends and we have no secrets. She'd never hurt me and I would never hurt her. We love each other but we agreed to wait..." Jonesy told Amanda.

"Whatever..." Amanda said to him. "I gotta run now, bye!"

That's when I entered the seen and I snicked up behind Jonesy and I scared him. "Boo!" I said.

"Ah! Oh Nikki, it's just you..." Jonesy smiled. "So, did you just hear that conversation?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, indeed I did," I said. I felt like crap now. He was so committed to his promise to me about waiting and here I held this big secret and he thinks we have no secrets. I have got to tell him. "And there's something I want to tell you," I say to him.

Jonesy smiles. "You can tell me anything," he said to me.

"Well... I am really scared of how you're going to react when I tell you," I started. "But I want you to know it's not my fault, I can't remember a thing..."

"Uh-oh, I think I know what you're about to say Nikki..." Jonesy's smile turned into a frown. I swear I saw a few tears started to form in his goreous brown eyes.

I put my hands on Jonesy's shoulders. "Jonesy! I'm sorry! I swear! I didn't know anything about this until this morning..." I started.

"You need about this since this morning? And I asked you was there somethign wrong and you lied to me?" Jonesy raised his voice.

I looked at him and I know that my eyes were filled with tears. "Jonesy! I'm sorry!" I said to him.

"Nikki, I don't really care, I just can't believe you lied to me this morning, I thougth I could trust you, for all I knows, you could of been making out with someone last night," Jonesy said.

I just looked at him with a blank expression planted upon my face. "Jonesy..." I said in a soft voice.

"Oh no Nikki, please tell me you didn't?" Jonesy looked at me.

"I swear it's not what you think... and it wasn't my fault," I tried to explain.

Jonesy got up and glared at me. "Nikki, I thought you was worth the wait. I stopped flirting with girls for you and how do you repay me? You make me wait for nothing! I thought higher than that of you, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe promising you that I'd wait was wrong, will I ain't waiting no longer because there is never going to be a me and you..." Jonesy's eye now released a couple of those tears. "Never..." And with that he got up and left.

I was so alone and so hurt. It wasn't even my fault. Jonesy didn't even give me a chance to explain what happend. I am so tellign Jude off. It was really Jude's fault and I know that I should of told Jonesy the truth this morning but Jude should of never taken advantage of me when I was drunk last night. Unless, wait... am I blaming Jude for something that's so totally un-Jude like? Jude would never take advantage of anyone... that must mean... he thinks I was coming on to him! I swear I am going to kill my sister for getting me drunk. She insisted I drink and I am normally not influenced by others or anything but I don't know what happend last night and now, I've lost everything. I look up and I now see Jonesy with that Amanda girl and they are holding hands. I run into the girls bathroom and I lock myself in a stall and cry my heart out. I don't know what to do. I grab my keychain set which is in my pocket and I take out my pocket knife which is attached to it. I start to cry even harder as I slide the ice cold blade across my pale rist. I watch the dark red blood sqeeze out of the newly formed cut, and I watch it form a tiny river on my lower arm and then I watch it drip to the floor. The pain is unbearable. Tears form in myeyes because of the pain.. it feel just like someone is scraping a needle across my rist over an dover, only roughly. A small bruise forms around my cut and my lower arm goes totally numb. I grab some toilet paper and I wipe up the blood on the floor and on my arm and I press a clean piece of toilet paper on my arm and I wait for the cut to dry before I leave the stall to wash my hands and leave the bathroom. Is this the first time that I have ever cut myself? No! I have done this various of times. There are many scars on my lower arms and also on my upper arm from previous times. I am not crazy, I just tend to think that cutting myself solves all my problems. It helps the pain from heart aches and so much much go away. Nobody knows about this secret, because if they did they would think that I am crazy. They have asked me about the cuts but I told them that it was my cat that did it or I scraped myslef on some shrape object. Then I finish up cleaning up and I leave the bathroom.When I leave, this time I head for home. I cannot bear to put up with the clones this afternoon and I cannot bear to see Jonesy with Amanda. Why or why did I have to keep my big mouth shut for this once? Why?

**I know that I don't write stories with anything to do with cutting but trust me, I know so much about it. I've read stories, heard so many tradegic things that people around here went through and I just decided to put it in there. I don't know if this chapter was very good or not but at least you know most of the secret. Hopefully, the next chapter will expain the secret fully. Anyway, MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW... OCTOBER 26TH! cries I will no longer be a 6teen year old... not fair! But 6teen will still always remain my favourite show! (duh! of course it will!) Well... that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Loves y'all. XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Are You Waiting For?**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**-Nikki's POV-**

I am so angry and hurt right now. I decide not to go home and I find Jude. I am going to tell Jude what happend and I am going to make him talk to Jonesy for me. I mean, I am sure Jude will do that for me. He better ... or else. "Jude..." I call out as soon as I reach Stick-Its. "I need to talk to you..."

"Whoa bra, calm down..." Jude said to me. I was out of breath. He could obviously tell that I ran.

"Listen Jude... you have to tell Jonesy what happend... he only got half the story from me and totally misunderstood... and now he went off with some other girl and I am so hurt..." I said.

"But dude..." Jude looked at me. "Alright, but only because you're my friend," and then Jude jumps over the bench and goes off to find Jonesy... talk about a good friend. Hopefully, Jude will be able to patch things up.

As Jude went off I went back to the Lemon to talk to the girls. Jen and Caitlin seriously ticked me off on times, but they were really good friends and I love them to death and I really need their moral support at the moment. My grey hoodie is pulled way down past my wrists so they won't notice the fresh new cut that I did this morning, or the other scars. I swear if they found out, things just... would get weird. When I reach the Lemon, it's only the girls and Wyatt there. Thank goodness Jonesy isn't there with Amanda, I wouldn't be able to take it. I look at the girls and they don't know what to say because they notice right away that I am upset and they barely ever see me like this. "I need you guys!" I blurt out and I run to them and hug them and start to cry. Strange enough? Well, you don't acr like yourself when you've been through what I have been through, trust me.

Caitlin was extremely shocked while Jen kind of knew what was going on. After all, it was Jen and she always knew what was going on. "Nikki..." Jen said. 'Are you alright?" she asked.

"No..." I said. "Jonesy... is with this girl..."

I saw Caitlin and Jen exchange looks and I glared at them. "And don't try to keep us apart this time because I really love him and I know he loves me but because of me and Jude everything is screwed up!" I yell.

"You was with Jude?" Jen looked at me shocked. "How could you? You know that... and that... what about Jonesy?" Okay, so Jen started to confuse me but I was far too upset to even care about that. I wanted to talk to someone, I needed to talk to someone, I had to get Jonesy back.

"Last night I got drunk and I came onto Jude. I guess he really didn't know that I was drunk, so when I started to kiss him, him being Jude and confused and shocked kissed me back and we had a heavy make out session, so Jude says. Anyway, I can't remember a thing about this but Jude told me this morning then I told him that I was drinking... a lot and that I couldn't believe I would do that seems I promised Jonesy he was the only one I loved and all but we wasn't together but yet we was... and Jonesy knows I made out with someone and he's all upset and now he went off with some other girl and my life is ruined," I started to say right fast and I started to cry even harder. As I got further and further into my speech I started to choke on my tears.

"Nikki, calm down, everything si going to be alright," Caitlin said to me.

"I sure as heck hope so, Jude is gone to talk to Jonesy..." I told them.

They looked at each other and then Jen said. "Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean, I know Jonesy totally loves you and his temper... he kind of might freak at Jude... I mean, they won't be friends anymore and things ain't going to be so pretty and.." she started to say.

"OH CRAP!" I jumped up."I have to find them right away, you girls coming?" I asked.

They nodded and off we went to find Jonesy and Jude but we ran into Wyatt who looked really scared."Oh my goodess... Jonesy and Jude's is fighting and I mean they are getting serious and it's physical and Jonesy's telling Jude off about straling his girl and oh my this is just horrible," Wyatt said.

"Oh no, this is all my fault," I said looking down.

"Why would it be your fault?" Wyatt asked.

"Long story," Jen said."But we have got to go stop them before they gets into trouble," And then we took off to the back of the mall. It's where most of the figths around here went off and plus, Wyatt was leading us, he knew where it was.

When we got there I saw them. They both had their shirts ripped and a few bruises and I ran up to them. "GUYS!" I yelled.

Jonesy looked at me. "Nikki... how could this jerk take advantage of you? You should of told me," he said to me.

"I didn't know she was drunk!" Jude said.

"Well you should of, why else would she be getting after you, you know that we have this connection!"Jonesy yelled at Jude.

"Yeah well..." Jude stopped. He didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry okay...I don't know what happend... it wasn't my fault she started to kiss me and well I was shocked and I kissed back which led to a heavy make out session..." he told the group.

Jonesy walked over to me and looked at me. "I still can't believe you hid this from me, it wouldn't of been so bad you know," he told me.

"Yeah well I was worried of how you would react and look what you did, you got in a figth with Jude!" I yelled.

"Yeah man, that was so not cool," Jude said. Caitlin, Jen and Wyatt went over to Jude and he was pretty much hurt so they helped him out the back way. Seems Jen had he lisence now she was going to bring him home which left Jonesy, Amanda and I.

Jonesy looked at Amanda and then at me. I looked at them and then I turned to leave. "I have to go to work," I said. Then I started to walk away.

"Nikki wait..." Jonesy said to me. I turned around and he looked at me deeply in the eyes.

**Well... it's October 29th so I can say... Happy Birthday Kendra! Loves ya tons. This is just for you! Whoot! But it probably sucked so don't be mad... please! lol! Anyway I have to post this before I goes up to the school... yes it's a Saturday and I'm going to school to pick up my brother for something... ha! Anyway, my party's da night.. the gang's coming over... movies... pizza... cake... and all that. Not like a little kid party but more of a get together, and of course 6teen will be involved. Anyway, Happy Birthday Kendra, hope you enjoy your day... and everyone else have a nice weekend... I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. That's all for now folks. loves ya bye!**

**Des**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Are You Waiting For?**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**A Short Ending**

I looked at Jonesy. He was looking deeply into my eyes and I was looking deeply into his. We was so lost into each others eyes that we forgot about what was happening and we was unaware of anyone around us. Then Jonesy blinked and it was like we just realized what was going on. "What?" I snapped a little coldly... well maybe a little too coldly.

"Can we talk alone?" Jonesy asked me. He had such a "puppy dog" look on his face. The one that I could never ever say no too so I agreed. At least it was better than going to work.

"Okay fine," I told him.

Jonersy smiled and then he explained everything to Amanda. Then I heard him say the words to Amanda. "I'm sorry but I am seriously doubting things will work out for us, I love Nikki and no matter what I cannot change that. I'd rather be alone if I cannot have her..." he said.

Then I saw Amanda nod and leave. Wow, Jonesy dumped her because he really, realy love me. How sweet. No guy has ever done anything that sweet for me before. Then Jonesy came over to me and we started walking down the main hall of the mall and we found somewhere quiet to go to sit down by each other, it was in the back on the mall on the parking lot in Jonesy's car. We both had purcased a soda each and we just slowly drank as we dicussed our issues. "Jonesy, listen. I am extremely sorry but you should not of over-reacted the way that you did," Nikki told him.

"Yeah but you made out with Jude. Jude should not of let you did that and you shouldn't of did it in the first place," Jonesy told Nikki.

"Yeah but... I was drunk, how was I suppose to know..." Nikki told Jonesy.

"Why was you drinking?" Jonesy asked. "You only drink when you are extremely depressed and now tell me,"

I looked at Jonesy. "I had a huge fight with my parents, I told them I hated them and that I was moving out and that I wanted to kill myself," I started to cry. Seriously, I couldn't help it. I had a deep dark secret, I had depression. Jonesy and my doctors are the only ones that know about it besides for my parents. Thank goodness we was alone.

Jonesy wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Nik," he said. "Why didn't you just come over to my place, you know that I'm always there for you!" he told me.

"Yeah but... I don't know, you know how stubborn I am..." I said. Then I looked at my wrists hoping Jonesy wouldn't notice but he did.

"Oh Nikki, please tell me that your cat did that and not you," Jonesy looked me deeply in the eyes but I frowned.

"I cannot lie to you anymore Jonesy..." I said. Then I buried my face into his chest. "My life sucks, my parents hate me and you the only one that loves me and the only one that I love I cannot be with because of our friends!"

Jonesy looked at me. "You know Nikki... I seriously don't see how you can be so tough and hid your emotions like this in front of people," he told me.

"Oh, I just show my anger side to them," I said.

"Nikki..." Jonesy said. "I don't care about what our friends think... but I think we should be together. We deserve to be together... you know that," he said.

I looked at him and nodded and closed my eyes and it was moments later that I felt his soft lips pressed against mine in a warm and passionate kiss. We had shared many kisses when were alone but now I realized something. If my friends wanted me to be happy, wouldn't they let Jonesy and I be together? After all, really it was all Jen's fault and we all know what she's like, that's it, I made my decision... I am going to go out with Jonesy Garcia. When we broke from the kiss I smiled at Jonesy. "We should be together and we do deserve to be together. Who cares what Jen or anything else thinks or says," I said and then I kissed him again. Now, I had found a third side of me, the loving side.. the happy side, and it's about time... because it it what I've been waiting for, my whole entire life.

**The End!**


End file.
